New Planet Out of Place
by MiaHominaTelosWrit
Summary: Ryan's finally figured out the secrets his dad had hidden from him. But, can he handle the drastic change in climate? Or speaking a completely different language while trying to keep his jealousy of how wonderful his girlfriends' classmates are? And how about that 100 degree F weather? I think this is a case of New Planet Out of Place.
1. Arriving

**Ryan**

The ride to my dad's home planet was exhausting. It took us several days and my dad was a terrible driver. So bad that on the second day Seth glared at my dad so harshly that I thought he might implode.

"Sara, will you help me fly the ship?" Seth called back to the seat where Lia and Sara were discussing something in Sapphieran. I figured it was girly because I saw my dad roll his eyes a few time.

Sara nodded and sat in the second driver's seat. My dad sat across from me and laughed at my sigh of relief.

Lia came and sat next to me. "Hi, Ryan," she smiled and said something in Sapphieran. _Ju dek gauna tiza._ I understood those words well enough and deciphered it to mean "You look nice today."

I smiled, despite the fact that I looked like anyone would after sleeping for four or five days without a shower. Lia would have looked terrible if I didn't find her to be one of the most beautiful people in the universe.

"Thanks," I told her. Lia smiled.

"You are welcome." That was one thing I was still getting used to, the absolute refusal of using contractions.

When we landed, I realized that that was the hard part of flying.**(1.)** Thankfully, we did not land too harshly, and they had something that looked like an airport waiting room. I saw a lady that looked a little like my dad, who looked to be about a year or two younger.

She said something, well said is the wrong word as she full on shouted it. She also called my dad _Koari, _I remembered Lia said that it had something to do with plants, but I didn't understand how exactly he got Zachary out of that.

"Oma, Giano Carter," I said as I walked up. The face Sara made when I said that made me think I said something wrong. "What?" I snapped.**(Hello, "person I am not friends with" Carter.)**

"Ryan, this is your Aunt Miana, say hi."

"Hi?" I asked. "Sara, can you errr say it in Sapphierean?"

Let's just say that most of the hour we spent talking was lost in translation to me.

When we go to my dad's house I discovered that Seth and Sara were our neighbors.

"Want to come over?" Sara offered. I nodded and followed them. When I walked in, I noticed that they had an obsession with red as almost every single wall was covered in it.

"Okay, you really like the color red, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes," Seth replied flatly. I had a feeling that he just didn't like me.

"It is a symbol of peace in Sapphire," Sara explained after shooting a glance at her brother that said, _ He does not know. Be nice_

I walked in and saw two people that both had light blonde hair, much like Seth and Sara's. I figured they were their parents. I also figured that people hd light hair because the sun was unrelenting.

"Why is it so hot?" I had complained several times on the way to the house because there was no such thing as cars, they walked everywhere…and it was really hot.

"I will be right back," Sara stated and ran up the wooden steps. I saw something puffy crawl up to Lia.

"Mesa, Kona. Mesa. Ka ju diol Seth lo Sara?" Lia said to the puffy thing. **(Hi, Kona. Hi. Did you miss Seth and Sara?)**

When it crawled over to me I jumped up onto the table and started screaming.

"Get that thing away from me!"

Sara's mom started laughing at my reaction as she picked it up. "Kona ka ta harmi ju, tao ko ju nami?"**(Kona will not hurt you, what is your name?)**

When I asked her to repeat that in English,she did. Evidentally the thing was named Kona and was just a pet. An extremely friendly one. Evidentally it was a species known as ooveno, and Kona was a girl's name.

When Sara came back down she suggested they go outside.

"Are you nuts?" I asked. "It's like ten thousand degrees?"

"Accoding to the thermometer it's only 120," Seth told me.

"It's hot!" I complained. Seth rolled his eyes and left me standing in the kitchen as he went outside. _This is going to be a difficult time, _was one of my many thoughts.

**A/N: First chapter of the sequal. WHOO. I'm thinking about having school but it not be required like it is here. And Seth, Sara, Lia, and Ryan having to go because that way MORE people for them to interact with.**

** Anyone else had someone speak to them and there be a language barrier? I don't know what you're supposed to do but try to communicate "I don't understand" in some way. Doesn't always work. Usually doesn't for me. Please review. **** Also, anything you want to suggest. Feel free to do so. And does anyone dislike the way I notate them speaking their language? Would you prefer I italicize and underline it and write it in English as opposed to translating it to the side? Please tell me.**

** (1.): They crashed their ship on their first trip to Earth.**


	2. People! People!

**Ryan **

While Seth and Sara were outside, Lia and I talked to their parents. I was close to just walking back to my aunt's house but Lia grabbed my hand and pulled me into the backyard. I would like to be able to say it was a wonderland of tropical trees but the only thing I could see was sand, sand, a blanket, and more sand and as for there being a blanket, I figured that they might have some sort of cold winter and hoped that came sooner rather than later.

"What're you trying to show me?" I asked her.

"Concentrate," she told me. "What can you see?"

I looked at her as if she had lost it. "It's hot," I complained.

Lia rolled her eyes at me, "Just tell me what you see."

"Sand, a grey sky, and some sort of dying plant."

Lia shrugged and walked inside with me trailing behind her.

When the nighttime rolled around I walked into my Aunt Miana's house for the first time. The front room was completely red, from the floor to the ceiling everything was a bold red. The floor was carpeted and if you hadn't known that it was carpet you would have thought blood was covering a good inch of the surface you were walking on.

"Did someone die in here?" I asked, frightened by the blood-like substance I saw.

"Ka re homina intoxi ent ro?" my dad translated.

Aunt Miana looked beyond offended by that statement. She began yelling at me and I resigned to listening to her even though I understood very few words. _This is going to be a long year_ I thought as she continued to yell at me.


	3. The Local Food and The Awful Neighbor

**Ryan**

I went down to breakfast the next morning and learned that eggs aren't actually as intergalactic as you'd think.

"Mesa," I told Aunt Miana. She waved but was busy on the telecommunicator. With no one to interpret, whatever she said into it flew over my head. I heard her side of the conversation and listened intently but only understood a few words. Evidentially she was telling someone she'd be late. If I was remotely close. When she was done, she turned to me.

"Mesa, Ryan. Ka ju nia vi Seth lo Sara lo ju sayx hia kali ro vo mia _Say Netta Kivox_? Tao nok Lia?" **(Hey, Ryan. Do you know if Seth, Sara, and their parents are coming her for the Family Outside Market. What about Lia?)**

I gave her a blank stare and responded in English. "I don't understand. So, no."

"Eri?"

"What?"

"Eri?"

"What are you saying, Aunt Miana?!"

Let's just say, I'm certain we woke up the entirety of the neighborhood. Meaning: All of Haxe. Or I did—Aunt Miana was rather quiet and refused to yell at me. My dad did come downstairs to see what was happening.

"Ryan, why are you shouting?" he then translated that to Aunt Miana.

I explained and asked "What's for breakfast?"

"Tao vo za zax, Mimi?" my dad asked.

"Ciamples ma mia Say Netta Kiavox, obvi!"

Let's just say that the _Say Netta Kiavox_ involved trying odd local foods. One of which was something called floraqui, which tasted like pure sugar and water with food coloring. This is what it pretty much was. And I had an entire 7 cups of them. What? It was candy and cooling. Unlike the heat.

I also tried a type of chiple[biscuit] that had dandi melk [flower jam] in it. It tasted wonderful and I may or may not have bought a few bakers' dozen of them. I was sadly disappointed in the lack of hamburger meat. But, I ate my weight in the chami chipo, which was a cookie the size of my face served with beanee, which was an ice cold drink with coco(chocolate), chami (caramel), spli(bananas.) , and maxi baba( coconut milk.) in it.

Lia kept laughing at how much of the local food I scarfed down my system.

Though we got to the games and I won us each what _looked_ like a square of red cotton candy. I went to take a bite of it and it tasted gross.

"Ryan, it's a pillow," Sara told me. The man behind the counter looked at me as if I was crazy.

The man behind the counter waved to my dad, "Koari! Ka ta dek ju ENT anox! Ro ka ju bi? Lo ro ko mia kiva tri ti zax mi circumfi?" **(Koari! I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been? And who is the kid trying to eat the pillow?)**

"Sanni. Sa hia ju, Michael? Ro ko ji ell kiva, Ryan. Hi lo ji ka bi aleaf ent Earth vo mia pasado gew anox**." (Yeah. How are you, Michael? This is my son, Ryan. He and I have been living on earth for the past few years.) **

"Ka ju kara ti explica ry hi ka tri ti zax mia circumfi?" the man responded. **(Would you care to explain why he tried to eat the pillow?) **My dad responded with a long explanation. And concluded with the phrase:

"Ju ka kali ti Mimi's re tome. Takka vo mia circumfix." **(You should come over to Mimi's some time. Thanks for the pillows.)**

Over the next few months, we went to various places and I began to understand exactly how Lia had to have felt when she was on Earth. Whenever we went to the store, if I needed to ask for something I was doomed. When we went out to eat my dad or Sara would have to interpret things for me. When we went to see a comedy show, I had no idea what was happening. And it didn't matter that Sara was translating every word to me. None of it made sense, anyway:

Like this joke: Why did the animal ask to see the money? Because it needed to see the Animal Identification Card.

I'm hoping that was funnier because of similar sounding words. Because if not, I have no idea how to deal with my dad's home planet.

At some point, I got annoyed that I wasn't absorbing much of what the culture was around me. Though, Sara kept helping Lia write funny cards that she'd give to me. I wanted to do the same but, asking Seth was almost impossible. I did try though.

And to get on his good side. I asked my dad to translate things for me before I had the conversation. And even that made Seth hate me more, if that were possible.

"Mesa, Seth" I said when I was outside and saw him on the front porch watching Kona.

He waved in disinterest. But, let me continue. "Ka ju _ _eck__ _ji_ writ li vira envelope_ ti Lia ent_ Sapphiereanna."

That was the best I could do in Sapphirean. And even then, it was choppy at best.

"Your Sapphirean really needs some work," he told me. I nodded in acknowledgement of his accurate statement.

"Yes or no?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Ry ta?" I asked._ That_ I knew because I'd heard my dad translate it to Aunt Miana whenever I complained about Earth things not existing on Sapphire. Like video games. They were much much too _"aghuna"_ [violent] for such a calm, peaceful place.

"Because you should be learning Sapphirean, not relying on other people to translate everything for you."

He had a point. Seth and Sara spoke fluent, if somewhat accented, English. And Lia at least tried to learn the language when she was there. I, however, had done as much as a common housefly to do the same while I was on their planet and in their home. I'd also committed about a thousand faux pas in the few months I'd been there. And repeated the same mistakes multiple times.

"Then will you help me with that?" I was getting annoyed. I didn't see why he had such hatred towards me. He nodded then looked up. I followed his gaze and saw the spot where Kona had been sitting had been vacated. "Where did Kona go?"

He looked alarmed and then began yelling for her. "Kona! Kali ro! Kona! Kona!"

He took off down the dusty dirt roads and kept shouting her name. Sara came outside and asked what was going on, Lia hot on her tail. Let's just say losing your girlfriend's best friends' pet_ doesn't_ exactly score you brownie points.

Lia went to the nearest house where someone was standing outside and began speaking to him quickly and in a language that sounded a bit different then the Sapphirean I was used to.

_"Mery aci. Ci syde la do peh Seth y Sara? La dam o Cona." __**(Excuse me. You seen the oovoo belonging to Seth and Sara? The name is Kona.)**_

Sara looked slightly surprised that Lia was getting a decent amount of words out.

The man replied, "_Merk aci! Merkda nose qk dalk qk mery! Vay! Vay, aqmi ghan!"__** (Excuse you! You're insane to talk to me! Away! Away, Aqcirca filth!)**_

Lia nodded and returned to us, visibly upset by the encounter. I didn't think things through and asked a question at the obviously wrong time.

"What language was that?"

"Kiabachi," was Sara's one worded answer. I didn't pay attention to the tense mood and I directed at Lia, "And you know it _why?"_ Lia understood me enough to get what I was saying. And let's just say I got a lesson on culture in five seconds flat and I got scared of the neighbors, quick. He was evidentially from a planet of ruthless savage warriors that took over Lia's planet, which explained why Lia was staying with Seth and Sara. Her planet sounded like a battle zone. Lia spoke the language because everyone on her planet had to learn it when they were little. Sapphirean was still the official language, though. Evidentially, the neighbor was living in Haxe because he had a job helping gather soldiers who shared the opinion of the Kiabachi.

I had words I wanted to say to him for insulting my girlfriend but Lia was the only one who'd be able to interpret from Sapphirean to Kiabachi and no one could go from English to it, so I let it go.

We did eventually find Kona and I met quite a few interesting people. One of which was a lady, whose name was Mïarcïhalï. She owned a small store that sold baked goods- her store was called Kodox's. She insisted that we take some chami chipo home. I wasn't inclined to refuse that. When we got back to Seth and Sara's house. The Kiabachi man was still in his garden, watering dirt. Which, seemed to be an odd practice. My guess was he just wanted to yell at Lia again. And I was right because he began full out screaming at her.

I don't know what he said but he sounded rude and Lia ran inside and locked herself in her room. The Kiabachi man kept being rude to Lia whenever she went outside. She stopped stepping outside often. And _never_ went alone

Every time I heard him speak to her, I could tell none of it was nice on any level. And she was visibly upset by his words. She began reading in her room more often. And if I wanted to talk to her. I had to go to her, she wouldn't come over to my house because she didn't want to walk past him. And it angered me that someone as nice and giving as Lia could have to go through so much because she was simply from a planet that one guy didn't like. Or liked too much to the point of wanting complete power over it. I found this ridiculous considering it was literally a big old ball of water with one tiny island.

One time I went outside with Lia and all we were doing was sitting on the front porch playing with Kona and the man began yelling at her.

"Look, you wacko with peas for brains!" I yelled. "Can't you be nice for once! Lia didn't do anything to you!"

I'm guessing I'm lucky he didn't speak English. And that Lia didn't either because after a while I began cussing in some odd ways. He glared at me but went back to his _"garden."_ And Lia and I went back inside.

The next few weeks, Lia became even more closed off and I was only mildly surprised when she had a suitcase and wanted to just leave.

"Vi ji ka ti bi li circa li Kiabachi the ji waccai ti bi vi ji say!" she yelled when Sara's mom asked what was wrong**.( If I have to be around a Kiabachi then I want to be with my family.)**

We somehow talked her out of leaving and she wound up just lying on the couch coloring for the next few hours. And she ate more floraqui than I thought was humanly possible. Granted, after about 20 glasses full she vomited it back up from her body not being able to eat anymore. And I learned that plants were pretty useful in Sapphire. The medicine she had to drink was just liquid dandi melk mixed with coconut milk and a spicy desert plant known as Flora Pico. I admit right now that it is the best tasting medicine ever, and I drank more of it than Lia did and she was the one who needed something to calm her stomach. She made a face at it. Sara told me that most Sapphieran kids never liked the taste of it. Which, made no sense to me because it was wonderful. Lia looked at me like I was crazy when I'd downed a few glasses. It wasn't like Earth medicine, it was literally candy liquidified.

**A/N: Finally an update. It took a sad turn when a good song came on my playlist. It's called "Human" by Christiania Perri. One of the lines is "I can take so much until I've had enough./ I'm only human/ and I bleed when I fall down."**

** Come ON! Good song. Good singer. And hope you liked this chapter. Pretty please review.**


	4. The Fallout and Acsedorra

**Ryan**

I learned the hard way that downing so much Medical _Flora Pico_ was a good way to cause an upset stomach. Ironic as it was meant to sooth that very problem. I wound up drinking a bit of water as Lia looked at me as if I was crazy. Seth was giving me a similar look; however, Lia's was full of endearment and his was judgmental.

When I'd filled a bucket-which was red with deep yellow flowers adorning the rim- with my _Flora Pico_ vomit, Lia handed me another one. Which, I did not use more than a couple of [ten] times.

"Ryan, nia eva Medico _Flora Pico_ vo ju, san?" Lia told me when I vomited the final time.** (Ryan, no more Medical **_**Flora Pico **_**for you, alright?)**

The stomachache did eventually subside and Lia went to her room as I headed back to Aunt Miana's house.

"Sa ka ju uz vo zayn?" Aunt Miana asked and my dad told me what she said. Evidentially, I was at Seth and Sara's for the entirety of the weekend.** (How was your weekend [bottom of week])**

I told her it was fine and moved on. No one need know how much of the weird medicine I had drunk.

A few weeks later, we went out to another _Say Netta Kivox_ and this time I just bought some of everything. Even the weird looking _anochovicx_, which despite sounding like the English "anchovy" were not fish. They were chopped up Flora Pico cooked in xi oyl [coconut oil] and pickled bananas. And it was delicious.

"Ryan!" Lia shouted. "Ju ka ta bi zax _anochovicx_ ka ma _Flora Pico_ ent ko! Ju hia kali ti miz ju foja kafïn." **(Ryan! You shouldn't be eating **_**anochovicx**_** it has **_**Flora Pico**_** in it! You're going to make yourself sick!)**

Once Sara translated that statement, I understood Lia's concern. And I did the most mature thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue out at her. I had expected Lia to laugh and tell me to _"grow up"_ like most Earth girls would do; I was not, however, expecting the pure amount of rage that Seth sent my way.

Evidentially, it was a major insult to respond to someone's comment [especially one of concern] that way. It was considered a way of saying they weren't worth your actual attentiveness.

Lia and I had a bit of a falling out. This prompted me to realize that girl troubles were a majorly intergalactic problem.

_Even on another planet, I'm bad at impressing girls, go figure._ was one of my many thoughts during the silent treatment.

And as Lia was angry with me- and by extension Sara- and Seth and I weren't exactly on good terms I spent the week alone in my Aunt's house with nothing but books written in a language I could barely form a proper sentence in.

One of the days that week I had my dad drop me off at the local Espial-Writ Naiu Centrï.[ Library] and I began exploring.

The Librarian-which they called mia _Homina vo mia Espial-Writ Naiu Centrï.-_ came over and began talking to me. I understood enough of the context to know what was happening. And I could communicate my lack of language skills better than anyone. She was no more than a year or two older than me judging by her looks.

The conversation went a bit like this:

Librarian: Mesa, ji hia Acsedorra, ka ji eck ju vi ock tamina?**(Hi, I'm Acsedorra, can I help you with anything?) (1.)**

Me: *nods* Bu, ji Sapphiereanna ko nia kali!**(But, my Sapphieran is not good!)**

Librarian: Ro ko li espial-writ ent Sapphiereanna linger. *hands me a book***( Here is a book on Sapphieran language.)**

The book was in English, thankfully. I smiled at her and she pointed to a reference page in the back for Sapphieran lessons. Evidentially, a small planet in a nearby galaxy spoke a form of English and for trading, it was nice for some people to speak at least a little.

I checked the book out and headed back to Aunt Miana's where Lia glared at me from Sara's front porch.

"Ji hia _jala_," I told her for the fiftieth time. She looked adorable when she funnily upset but this made my heart melt and collapse into a thousand pieces. **(I'm **_**sorry.)**_

When Lia hadn't forgiven me over 4 weeks later my dad began to worry because I hadn't been hanging out with my _only_ friends in the galaxy. That statement seemed crazy to me. On Earth, the galaxy had no life on it anywhere but our planet. In Sapphire, though, every planet had at least a few dozen intelligent creatures on it. I became much more acquainted with the librarian, who insisted that I call her by her first name. Saying Acsedorra[ah-say-dor-ra] took some practice on my part but I did get it eventually.

One afternoon I was sitting near the checkout counter as Acsedorra was studying for an Eearthling test. As she did that I read one of the few books she had found that were 100% in English. This specific book was about the different foods and medicines in Sapphire. When I got to the Medico _Flora Pico_, I commented on it with my limited skill in Sapphieran.

"Eet ka li kalay oïp vi _Flora Pico_?"

Acsedorra looked at me like I was a weirdo.

"Ka ju ment ma ji eet ta vira mia felovor?" she questioned. I shook my head.**(Do you mean have I ever not liked the taste?)**

"Nia. Ka ko eet miz ju mmmmm-tao ko mia writ?- _vomïten?"_**(No. Has it ever made you uhhh-what's the word?- vomit?)**

At that point Acsedorra began laughing so hard that it was contagious. She was probably the most laid back librarian ever.

When we finally calmed down she told me that she'd never had that bad of an experience and that she'd like to hear the story sometime. I nodded and agreed than went back to my book. And she back to her studying.

"Sa ka ju espial ro nuamrï ent Eearthling, Ryan?" she asked a few minutes later, pointing to a quote by Thomas Edison. **(How do you say this number in Eearthling, Ryan.)**

"Ten thousand," I told her. "Ent Sapphiereanna?"**(In Sapphieran?)**

"Yacko."

"Yacko," I repeated, making sure I was right. She nodded. When the library had to close I waved goodbye to Acsedorra and walked back to my Aunt's. Lia still wouldn't speak to me by the time the optional school was starting. That was one thing I did like, school as not mandatory and you could show whenever you pleased. Though, it worked better because there were not that many people who went at one time. Then again, there were a few people who practically lived in the school building, going to every class offered and spending the rest of the time in the tiny school library. This reminded me of my friend, Jason. And I was instantly homesick.

Whilst, the original plan had been for me to attend school with Seth, Sara, and Lia so I would have people more familiar with the world around at all times, it didn't go well. My dad decided that since I wasn't even on speaking terms with the trio's _oovoo_, going to school with them wasn't in anyone's best interest. So, thus, I wound up in the library on the first day of school.

"Mesa, Ryan," Acsedorra called from her office. "Ka ju hano ji tao cuva vo espial-writx?"**(Hey, Ryan. Can you hand me that box of books?)**

One of the tables had a box full of books and I picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled. "Ry hia ju ta ma cinte, ji _vira_ ilka!" **(Why aren't you at school you **_**love**_** learning!)**

I told her I didn't think my Sapphieran was good enough yet and she accepted that without any further questioning. We took advantage of the library being pretty well vacated, considering that school was optional you'd think at least a few people would take some time to return overdue books or something. We organized the books and when we finished went to study.

"Acsedorra, hia ano hia ju?" I asked. Yeah, yeah, probably not the most polite question to ask a lady but since when did trying my hardest get me anywhere? It lost me all of my friends and left me with only family and the librarian to talk to. Ascedorra didn't seem to mind that much.**(How old are you?)**

"Ji hia yack mida, ry?" she told me. _FIFTEEN?_ I thought. She wasn't older than me at all. She was the same age as me.**(I'm fifteen, why?)**

"Curïble!" I defended, it seemed to work. **(Curious!)**

After a couple of months of Lia, Seth, and Sara not speaking to me I began to resent my dad for not telling me of where I was from until some weirdo Extra Terrestrials showed up in his neighborhood telling him he needed to. I eventually gave up on my friends ever speaking to me again and told myself that Lia and I really were from different worlds and shouldn't try to change that.

I spent all of my [spare] time at the library with Acsedorra. And I discovered that she had only gone to school long enough to learn how to read. Meaning she didn't even finish two years of schooling. And this was acceptable. I didn't see how no one tried to keep her in school longer than that. But, it was all explained in a personal conversation I asked one day.

"Acsedorra, ry ka nia yack espial ju ti kali ti cinte?" I asked.**(Acsedorra, why did no one tell you to go to school?)**

It was just a conversation started. It turned out both of her parents had died when she was 7 years old and the Kiabachi had _tried_ to invade Haxe. She grew up mostly by herself, taking refuge in the library which she had been put in charge of at the tender age of nine. I was starting to realize that the galaxy wasn't just rainbows and bunny rabbits. It was just as dark a place as Earth once you peeled back the layers of pseudo-happiness.**(2.)**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. :D**

** 1.- "Acsedorra"= "Ac"[one] "se"[who] "dor"[lose] "ra" [win] in a ancient Sapphire language.**

** The ancient belief of bad things happening right before the good ones. **

** 2\. We all know people like that. They're "perfect" but behind that is usually something deep and dark they want to keep hidden.**

** Also: I cannot decide if Ryan and Acsedorra should become a couple or if Ryan is too hurt by Lia's "betrayal" though, it doesn't feel like their was really any chemistry between Ryan and Lia to begin with.**


	5. Run-Down

**Ryan**

Lia wasn't a part of my life anymore but, I didn't mind so much. Someone who'd abandon you over the slightest mistake wasn't a good friend. Though, not having any one to interpret left with no choice but to opt out of school.

One day, I was bored so I decided to go exploring around the planet. My dad was, surprisingly, okay with this.

The signs pointing to things were wooden and ancient, it seemed. And I got lost given my skill in _reading_ Sapphieran was not improving as much as my speech was.

I took a right and everything was just broken down. The buildings _reida _was a much deeper color than most. It was the rusty-brown of dried blood. The ground had no indication of where the actual path was. And the few people I saw where _shouting_ at each other. Not exactly the Sunshine Street of the planet. Though, there really was a place with that name I'd saw a bit a ways back.[Sol Saïm Pathico]

And I heard lots of words that seemed to just not fit with the nature of the galaxy. _Ark.; Vir; AuniaoHivato!; and Lyana. _To name a few.

Of the ones I knew the meaning it sounded like I was in a wild western movie. Or _The Ousiders_.

I, nervously, approached a woman in a dark black and grey dress. Something, that didn't fit with the typical style of Sapphierans.

"Oma, ji hia öv. Ka ju eck ji disöf ji waya?" I asked.[Hi, I'm ost. Could yoy help me find my way?] My efforts were rewarded with a glare and an order for me to get out.

I kept walking and asking people to help me with no luck. I got to a fork in the street where I saw someone who looked familiar.

"_Acsedorra?"_ I questioned. The figure nodded and I explained to her I was extremely lost. She pointed me down the path and I offered to walk her home, figuring she had gotten lost.

"Ji _hia_ gami, Ryan. Ji espial ju, ji aleaf ro." **(I **_**am**_** home, Ryan. I told you, I live here.)**

She _lived _in this run down rats' sewer? I was pretty certain she was joking.

"Ay humorï! Kali ent, ji ka kwesar ju gami."**(Very funny! Come one, I'll walk you home.)**

And I regretted saying that because she glared at me then reminded, not so subtly, me that she had no family, little education, and one friend that even spoke to her. "Jala, Ace."**(Sorry, Ace.)**

She raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Ry 'Ace'?" she asked.**(Why 'Ace'?)**

"Acsedorra ko wodïn ti espial. Ka ju ta vira ko?"**(Acsedorra is hard to say. Do you hate it?)**

"Nia, Ryan. Ji ay vira ko! Takka ju. Dek ju nexxa za?"**(No, Ryan. I love it! Thanks. See you tomorrow?)**

I nodded. Knowing full well that she'd see me the next day and the day after and the day after that. As long as she was the librarian I'd be a bookworm.

A few weeks past and I saw Lia outside once or twice and had begun to yell back at the neighbor. I would've found it cute if she and I were still together. And we had never broken up officially just drifted our separate ways. Seth was following her and Sara around more and more and he seemed to want to intervene whenever the Kiabachi man and Lia got into arguments.

I had no idea what was being said just that Lia never won the arguments.

**Seth**

That Earthling, Ryan. Was just as bad as the Kiabachi, if not worse. Lia was one of the most lovely people ever and he let her go so easily. And it pained me. Lia was beautiful inside and out. And she deserved better than someone who would insult her and then give up easily on earning her forgiveness.

Lia was hurt for a little while and then she just did not want to be near him anymore. It was not difficult for me to ignore his existence. Sara and Lia had a disfortunate time at first but where fine momentarily.

And never ever saying anything to the Kiabachi man when Ryan traveled outside? Nia sanni!

Once, Lia, Sara, and I were outside and Ryan was on his porch.

The Kiabachi man came over and began yelling at Lia. She usual told us what was said after the fact and it made me most angrier than I thought possible.

I usual was not so upset when he left. But, this time when she yelled back he hit her. Then called her a mean word and walked off.

"Hia ju sanni?" I asked Lia. "Sara, kali kali li qucii, jola."**(Are you alright? Sara, go get a cloth, please.)**

Lia nodded as Sara ran in the house and exited back with the qucii.

If the Kiabachi man had stayed in our yard for me to do so, I would have yelled at him.

We went inside and I sat up with my sister and Lia all evening.

**A/N: The part where Seth is writing, anything that sounds off is intentional. Because it shows how Sapphire really speaks English a lot of the time. **

**Now: I have a love tangle going on:**

Seth likes Lia who likes Ryan, and Ryan can't decided between Lia and Acsedorra.

So, vote. Ryan and Lia or Lia and Seth ? and Ryan and Lia or Ryan and Acsedorra?


	6. Cinte

**Ryan**

A few weeks later I was talking to Ace about random stuff and Lia came up.

"Ka ju kali ti cinte vi ju nia ock yack ro?" she asked.**(Would you go to school if you knew anyone there?)**

I answered as honestly as I could, "Ji ka nia ment!" and concluded with a question. "Ry?"**(I have no idea. Why?)**

"Hanna, ji ka nia vo kali kalay. Nia yack ko eet ro lo ji öv dek hominax kima mia zaz! Ka ju kali vi ji?" **(Because, I was thinking of going back. No one is ever here and I miss seeing people all the days! Would you come with me?)**

And, thus, is how a week after the conversation I found myself standing in front of what looked like a big red glass house.

"Eet yack vira der, Ace!" I commented. She laughed because she agreed with me.** (Everyone likes red, Ace!)**

We walked in. And I ran into the last person on the planet I'd want to run into _Lia_.

"Akïdo, Ryan. _Ro _ ko esu-hi?" Lia pointed to Ace. I don't know why but Lia being rude to Ace made my blood boil.**(Hello, Ryan. **_**Who**_** is she.)**

"O, introduxï Acsedorra. Ace, ro ko Lia. Espial 'mesa.'"**(Oh, met Acsedorra. Ace, this is Lia. Say "hi.")**

"Gauna ti introduxï ju," Lia drawled. And Ace looked at her then we walked to the man office. We had schedules but didn't have to go to classes we didn't like. So, we basically had free periods whenever we wanted to. As long as we went to 2 classes a week at the very least we would graduate.**(Nice to meet you.)**

Ace and the lady behind the counter began talking really fast and me keeping up with the conversation wasn't exactly possible. But, I tried. I got the end part about me being from Earth.

"Ro ju kali. Kali ent ro vi ju naccai ock tamina."**(Here you go. Come in here if you need anything.)** Ace smiled and it lit up the room we had the exact same schedule. I guess Ace decided I might need an interpreter at times. I figured I just needed the galaxy to speak English.

The first class we had English. And, you'd be surprised at how much sense the way some people spelled English words wrong made.


	7. Math is awkardly weird

I had an interesting time in our _Math vi alphbeta_x class. It sounded cool until I figured out the actual meaning of it was Algebra.

And I had no idea what was happening. I got Math well enough but putting it together with another language, didn't go so well. At first I was fine it was obviously solving equationsand then the word problems came in. And I became the worst reader on any planet.

The first question was the worst experience of my life.

_Ella ka midhar circulzaxez. Mya ka gew tomex ma eva ma Joshua. Vi Joshua ka percintackagew ma eva ma Ella. Sa eva circulaxez ka Maya ka?_**(Ella has 50 plates. Mya as two times as many as Joshua. If Joshua has half as much as Ella. How many plates does Mya have?)(1)**

I had Ace translate what she could for me but some things just did _not_ make sense in English. Like, the freaking literal translations of some phrases. "percintackagew" meant _half_ while it literally translated: "Part cow for two." I had many questions about that statement.**(2.)**

By the time I finished the work sheet I handed it to the teacher who insisted we call him by his first name, Rielly. No one seemed to think that was a girly name but me. To the point he wouldn't tell us his last name. I nearly dropped dead of shock. Most Earth teachers would have your head if you called them by their first name. Not thinking, I had commented on this fact.

"Bu, Ell_" I was cut off by his admonishing of not using a title to address him. "San. Bu, Rielly. Ro ji hia vo mia pix ka ka ju ment vi ju triya ti espial ju bi ju yack namix. Jola espial ji ju netta nami?!"**(But, Ell_...Fine. But, Riielly. Where I'm from the teacher would have your head if you tried to call them by their first names. Please tell us your last name?!)**

Let's just say that I somehow managed to agitate a room full of goody two-shoes pacifist vegans with that one paragraph. Seconds later people were laughing once Ace explained what I meant my "have your head." They thought I meant decapitation[_nia ment aglevea vo mia homina vo re raza_, if you wanted to know.] or something.

When I turned my paper in I made yet another comment that didn't translate correctly into Sapphieran.

"Mia Math ka ta niafacile bu mia writ equaliespiallis, ju ka kali li ment lo marcado ju ent der!"(**The Math was not hard but the word problems, you can go ahead and mark them in red.!)**

"Ju ka ju kali?" the teacher asked**. (You got them right?)**

I shook my head knowing I hadn't understood half of what was _happening_ in the problems.

"The ry ka ji marcado ju ent der?"**(Then why would I mark them in red.)**

"Hanna ju hia kalay. Tao ko tao ju ka ro re tamina ko kalay."**(Because they're wrong. That's what you do when something is wrong.)**

"Ent der?" he asked. "Ro hia ju vo, Ryan?"**(In red? Where are you from, Ryan?)**

That was another thing about Sapphieran classes. They were so freaking _tiny._ Including Ace and I there were only 12 people on the role and not all of them showed up at one time. So, the teachers knew your names quick.

"Earth," I pronounced Earth the way I'd grown up hearing it and immediately a guy in the class commented, nicely, on my accent.

"O," the teacher responded. "Gauna, vi ju kali li ky kalay ji marcado ko ent yerg lo gora. Sanni?"**(Oh, well, if ju get a question wrong I mark it in grey or orange. Alright?)**

I nodded and then the bell rang, the signal for us to either go to our next class or go get food or do whatever we wanted as long as we didn't do anything violent, no one would care.

The next class on our schedule was torture for my brain. Reading in another language is _hard_. Also, Ace and I were the weirdos who went to every single class we had on our schedules. And Ace made friends with people and I was lost throughout lunch time.

When I finally got home my dad was surprised I'd gone to every single one of my classes. But, one fortunate thing about that was you literally only had to do one assignment for the entire semester to ensure you learned _something_ and it didn't have to be relate to _any_ of your classes. You could write a paper on curse words if you wanted. Which, was exactly what Ace planned to do for her Eearthling class. Something about intergalactic idioms. I have no clue either. But, I knew it'd be fun to read if her English got good enough.

**Bonus points to whoever can solve that problem?**

**I have questions as well. But, that's also an insult in Sapphieran. Because I guess "part of a cow" means the cow's dead. Poor cow. And the "for two" implies eating him/her. Anyway it can either mean "half" or just an insult that makes no flipping sense. Yep!**

**Adios. Ciao. Ami. Goodbye.**


	8. Mia Terra Flora

**Ryan**

A few months past and my blood was boiling that Lia and her friend's had yet to forgive me for an honest mistake. As if they never made any while on Earth.

"Ryan, what ko kalay?" Ace asked in concern as we were seated comfortably one Saturday on the couch in the child's section of the library. Her English was getting much better and she would speak a sort of mix in between Sapphieran and English when we were alone. I didn't want to worry her with my problems, though.

"Nothing," I told her. I forced a fake smile onto my face. Usually just sitting in the library had its effect on me.

"You miss esu-hi? Lia, ji mean."

I shook my head no. And I found that wasn't a lie. Whenever I sat on the couch with Ace, I wanted nothing more than to remain there forever. Even if we weren't having a conversation. With Lia I wasn't too keen on staying around her even when we were _dating._ I realized in that one moment that I had fallen for the looks of Lia and not known anything at all about her character. And even if at first I saw Ace as beautiful, I knew as much as possible about her. I knew her favorite color. I knew about her family. I had to think hard about Lia. All I could recall that she had a sister with some name I could _not remember._ I knew that she was genuinely curious about other cultures. I didn't know if Lia was curious or just a follower.

I knew the way Ace asked for me to help her. I knew how she couldn't quite speak English but tried so hard just so we didn't _always_ have to speak in her native tongue. I remembered how we first met vividly. And with Lia, all I remember was a boring day and some jumbled Sapphieran-English translations.

In that moment, I realized I was moping about the _wrong girl._ I was slowly and painfully falling in love with a young woman whose character was better than every human's I had ever encountered. And I was certain she didn't feel the same way.

**====================== Line Break=====================**

**Acsedorra. **

Acsedorra held in a sigh of relief as Ryan denied missing Lia. It showed in his eyes that he was as honest as they come. She would sneak glances at him when he was not looking. When his attention was averted she would mouth _I care about you. _Internally she would add the last part: _"as more than a friend."_

She loved his laugh. And the way he wasn't afraid to explain to their friends, different Earth customs. They had quite a bit of fun mimicking Halloween trick-or-treating in different parts of the library. Her closest friend's saw the way her eyes lit up when Ryan entered the room. She couldn't help but smile when he had a confused face during their conversations at the lunch table. Or the way he tried his hardest to get the teachers to allow him to address them as _Ell/Juno _and then their last name. Or even just _Ell/Juno_ and then their first name. He had no such luck and it amused Ace and the majority of their friends.

Too bad Ace was convinced that Ryan didn't love her back. 

**=======================Line Break=============================**

**Ryan**

Ace and I had decided to go out with some friends. We met up at Mia Terra Flora or _The Meadow._ A cute little café for school-aged people.

We had booked a room so we could play games without disturbing the other patrons.

The first person outside of Ace and I to arrive was the always hopeless-romantic Xyïoa. He and his twin sister, Maddilyn were constantly on my case to ask out Acsedorra. I politely declined the offers. Or I might have just told them that she wouldn't feel the same way so no use damaging our friendship.

Our friends were a tight-knit group. Mostly consisted of scholarly types. The only person who much preferred athletics was Koralï, an exchange student from the planet Ginaeval- better-known as the only planet that's official language was English in the galaxy. She and I got each other's references most of the time. There were a few discrepancies but for the most part Ginaeval and Earth were the same.

When all 6 of us-Ace, Xyïoa, Maddilyn, Koralï, Jessi, and I- were all in the room we began playing the different games we had brought. Koralï and I taught everyone how to play Uno. And then we had an epic tournament of it. Then everyone else taught the two of us some Sapphieran games. My favorite was the bean bag toss across-like game. Excpet their version no one could get hurt in. Because it was tossing small blue and yellow balls into a bin about three feet away and whoever got the most in won. It was like free-throw basketball without people trying to catch the ball when it came out of the net. We explained how to play darts and that was an instant no. I'm fairly certain darts are impossible to buy there. We had fun and then went to our respective homes for the eveining.

**A/N: Okay….if you have any ideas for this. Let me know. :D Thanks!**


	9. Ay Miviar

Holding a grudge against the people that live directly next to you is a much more difficult task then it sounds. If I tried to speak to any of them they sounded angrier at me than they ever were at our grumpy Kiabach neighbor. Who knew a place meant to be so perfect could truly be a nightmare?

Ace and I decided to go on a date, just the two of us. When we got to Mia Terra Flora we saw Lia and Seth, but no Sara.

"_Crap," _I thought I'd only said it in my mind until Ace piped up,

"Tao ko ro _crap_ ju espial vo, Ryan?" **(What is this **_**crap**_** you speak of, Ryan?)**

I didn't need to be fluent in Sapphirean to understand what she meant. I _did _need to learn how to explain curse words across languages, though.

"Ent Sapphireanna?" I asked, though I was just stalling as I racked my brain.

Ace nodded in a way that made it seem like she was mentally saying I was the biggest idiot she knew.

I had no clue how to say it so I showed her a picture of poop on the telecommnicae my dad got me.

Clearly, I had some serious issues with girls. I was ready for Ace to either slap me or break up with me with a witty line. Neither of which anyone on the planet would do in _public_ without being seen as crazy or a Kiabachi spy. She laughed and told me,

"Ryan! Hull ka ta dek ro ti ock yack! Cacu hila!"{Ryan! Just don't show that to anyone! It's funny!}

We sat down in too close of proximity to Lia's table for my liking. And we ate dinner we left around the same time as Lia and Seth and left unscathed, almost.

I leaned in and kissed Ace as we were walking, it just felt right. Unfortunatly, Lia saw and it upset her. She came over Seth following behind her.

**Lia**

_Thoughts a mess mine. Kiabachi garbage pericntackagew another girl kissed in me front of. Nothing made sense! _

"Ju hia eva li Kibachi Elk! Ju ay nia tao cio li foja ella ko sa ti miz ji aleak ju? Cacu ta gauna ti ji lo ju lo ante ju ky ji nia tao ju ka ta nia tao ji hia espial, sa ka ju nia ji emoti ro ji ka ent Earthling! Ju ka ta cara ju ka ta aleak ji! Lo ji NIA VIRA JU! Ju Kiabachi ELK!"**(You are a B******! You really think that kissing another girl is how to make me like you? It's not nice to me or her and before you ask, I know that you cannot understand what I am saying, how do you tjink I felt whe I was on earth! You didn't care you do not like me! And I HATE YOU! You B*******)**

_Words untrue mine. Kiabachi garbage not Ryan. Loved not hated. Missed not rejecting. Jealous not angry. NOTHING MADE SENSE._

"Ta ji ka. Ju waccai ji kalay. Ji kali ent. Kali ko kali, Lia. _JU hia mia Kiabachi komina. O, kwes: Ju ka ta bi li Kiabachi komina hanna ju hia Aqui Hino!"_**(Not my doing. You wanted me gone. I moved on. Let it go, Lia. YOU are the Kiabachi idiot. O, wait: You cannot be a Kiabachi idiot because you are AQCIRCIAN TRASH!)**

_Sapphiran Ryan spoke. Pain he brought. To me or him, I will never know. Both._

**Ryan**

In my anger I insulted my ex-girlfriend _and _the girl I loved. Ace looked at me and looked like she was crying. She turned and ran; I chased after her and wound up at the library where she was sitting behind the desk looking through a picture album that was sprinkled wet with the tears I had caused. I didn't think that insulting someone intentionally would hurt Ace. I _knew_ her parents had died during an invasion of Haxe by the Kiabchi. And I _knew_ that she had been born in Aqcirca where her mother's side of the family had lived for generations. Using a word that made her seem inferior, probably not the best way to make her like me.

I sat down next to her.

"Ryan, _why?"_ Ace asked. I saw the pictures that were getting wet and realized that it was pictures of her family. She looked exactly like her mother.

"Anger. Fear. Male-macho-man feelings?"

"You know, my parents always said: _"mia Earthlingx hia mia Kiabachi vo mia Baba Waya"_"

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"_The Earthlings are the Kiabachi of the Milky Way.'"_

I looked away for a second and turned back to her. "Ji kanimo ta nia ma, bu kanimax ju kali?" **(I didn't thing so, but were they right?)**

Ace had a way of blending ideas of various languages she knew to form words. She was the only person that used tenses on this planet much. They existed but no one used them because living in the moment leaked into their speech.

I shook my head. "No. Ace, ji ka ta ment ti zim ju. Ji kanimo furi ma Lia. Kalijivajal?"**(No. ace, I didn't mean to break you. I was angry at Lia. Give me accept apology?)**

Ace nodded. "Ji vira ju, Ace. Ji nia eet wakimo ti zim ju, sanni?"**(I love you, Ace. I never wanted to hurt you, okay?)** I said out loud. And she looked terrified and then she nodded, smiled and said what I'd needed to hear all along.

"Ji vira ju, _Ay Miviar_."

I enjoyed every minute of every single day with Ace for months. It didn't matter what we were doing or where we were as long as we were together. Ace summed it up perfectly saying _My True Love_.

**A/N: 1 to 2 more chapters should wrap this story up. And if you would like a 3****rd**** installment where **_**Ace**_** goes to Earth tell me.**


	10. Kalay Esu Vi Ji

Once Ace and I were officially together she was almost never away at from my aunt's house. My Aunt had sent me to get groceries and my difficulties lied in finding the things she wanted. My dad snuck in a note in between the pages that made me happier than anything:

_Ka ji waccai ti kalay Acsedorra vi ji kalay ti Eearthling._**(Do you want to take Acsedorra with us back to Earth?)**

When I walked into the house I practically shrieked my answer, "YES! SANNI! JALA KAPWE JI?" Ace was sitting on the couch with a piece of paper in her hand. By the look on her face it was similar to my note.

I sat down next to Ace. "Waccai ti?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You are different than when we met," she told me. And I agreed with her entirely. "Ju opano."

She was right, I _had _changed. Lia, Seth, Sara, Ace, and I had all changed. Ace had gone from being the librarian to being an almost normal child. And I had gone from living a boring life to maneuvering my way through challenges in a whole nothing language.

We had changed. And I knew my friends back home must have changed to. I just hoped it was for the better and not the worse. ALWAYS knock on wood when you hope things.

**A/N: DONE! And the next one is gonna possibly get a bit dark. Not too bad just things will happen. Because I don't have the brain of an innocent 5-yr old anymore.**


End file.
